Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo is an insane, mutated kangaroo seen throughout the Crash Bandicoot series. Ripper Roo was one of the first mutations created through the use of the Evolvo Ray by Dr. Neo Cortex. Ripper Roo enjoys explosives like TNT Crates and often uses various types in battle. He also is known for his razor sharp toenails, as stated in the first game's instruction manual. Crash Bandicoot Ripper Roo is first seen as the first boss of the second island (Wumpa Island) in this game. He lives in his waterfall lair on the island. He fights Crash on a set of many platforms and jumps around the arena. Big TNT Crates float down the stream in-between the platforms. This can be used to Crash's advantage, if timed properly. Once defeated, Ripper Roo falls on his face. In the alternate ending to the game, it states that after Cortex's defeat Ripper Roo underwent some intense therapy and eight years of higher education. He even become the author of the well-received book, Through the Eyes of the Vortex: A Study of Rapid Evolution and Its Consequences. This is probably why Ripper Roo receives his "Doctor" look in the sequel. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Ripper Roo appears in the sequel to the original Crash game as the game's first boss. Also Ripper Roo receives a new look, often referred to as "Dr. Roo", in which he wears a top hat and also has a cane, mustache, glasses, and blond hair. This time instead of being affiliated with Dr. Cortex, he is affiliated with Dr. Nitrus Brio. After collecting all of the Power Crystals in the first warp room, Crash is then teleported to Ripper Roo's waterfall lair. Ripper Roo is seen reading a book upon entering. He notices Crash and angrily puts his book aside and battles Crash. He starts by jumping around the arena on his cane. This, in turn, creates a TNT Tile in every spot he jumps. Then he detonates them all and accidentally gets caught in the blast. This blows his glasses, top hat, and cane off. He then becomes insane and jumps around on his feet, creating Nitro Tiles this time. He then detonates them all and knocks himself out. This is the time to strike. After three hits total, Ripper Roo is defeated. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo reappears in Crash Team Racing, apparently able to talk through laughter. He is the race boss at Roo's Tubes. He will occassionally drop TNT Crates onto the track in an attempt to stop the player. After his defeat, he gives you one of four of the keys to Nitros Oxide. Ripper Roo's kart in the game was enabled to handle tight corners with slightly lower speed than average karts, much like Polar and Pura. He can be unlocked by completing the Red Gem Cup in adventure mode. He can also be unlocked by holding the L1 and R1 buttons while pressing Right, Circle, Circle, Down, Up, Down and Right on the main menu. In the CTR epilogue, he has been elected State Governor (much to everyone's surprise) with the slogan "Crazy is as Crazy does!" Rumor has it he's also running for President. Crash Bash In his "Doctor Roo" look, Ripper Roo makes a cameo apperarance in the stage, Pogo Pandemonium. Crash Twinsanity After being absent from a couple Crash Bandicoot games, Ripper Roo makes a return in Crash Twinsanity as one of many characters cameoing, with a more realistic-looking appearance as a kangaroo in contrast to the cartoony look he had before. He appears right before the Cortex fight, as one of the many guests at "Crash's Birthday Party". He is later seen, after Cortex and Mechabandicoot are defeated, with Dingodile who both discuss lunch plans. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Ripper Roo makes another appearance as a playable character in the mobile racing game, Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. However, in this appearance he resembles a stereotypical boxing kangaroo but still maintains his blue fur. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 After his appearance in the original, Ripper Roo appears in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. This time, he actually resembles his Doctor Roo form from Crash Bandicoot 2. When hit with a weapon, he does his trademarked laugh. External Links *Crash Mania - Ripper Roo Category:Characters